


Maybe cooking isn't your thing

by demflashvibefeels



Series: Living Together [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Living Together, M/M, barry CANNOT cook, barry is a cutie pie, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry wanted to make something special for Cisco. He ended up burning down the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe cooking isn't your thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe messy but cute?

"Bear, you are such an idiot." Cisco chuckles, taking his boyfriend's work away from his hands. 

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were supposed to boil the water first before you put in the pasta." Barry rolls his eyes and turns around. 

"You really need cooking classes." Cisco laughs out before hearing another snide remark from Barry. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing, babe."

"Where's the cheese?" Cisco asks, opening one cupboard door after another. 

"Oh, they're in the oven." Barry replies, chopping away. 

"What are they doing in the oven?" Cisco questions, nervous as hell. 

"Oh I popped them in to get them gooey for the mac and cheese. Which reminds me, how many hours are they supposed to be in there?"

"BARRY YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO COOK THE CHEESE IN THE OVEN." Cisco zips over to the oven with mitts. 

He opens it up and a cloud of black smoke erupts in their kitchen. 

"Barry, hand me a fire extinguisher, quick!" Cisco yells, coughing from the smoke. 

Barry foams the oven and opens the windows. He fans the smoke out with his propeller-arms. Once the smoke was all gone, Cisco pulls out a black block of cheese-er, what used-to-be-a dairy product?

Cisco raises both arms in defeat. "Okay, I draw the line right there, young man. Go call in some pizza."  
He rolls his eyes and takes a deep puff before sulking towards the sofa. 

"I am never letting you cook again." 

"Not even-"

"NEVER." Cisco yells from the couch, sticking a finger up in the air. 

Barry finds an apple in the fridge and walks slowly to his boyfriend. 

"Do you still love me?" Barry pouts, offering the apple. 

"No." Cisco replies, not taking his eyes off the tv screen. 

"Weelieee?" Barry lets himself slide down the sofa until his head reaches the seat. 

"Really. Now back off."

"You know you love me." Barry teases, his teeth flashing at Cisco. 

"Do I know that?" Cisco eyes him, smirking as he says, "yes. Yes, I do." 

He takes the apple and bites in it. 

"This is a good apple. Great that you didn't burn it." Cisco remarks, earning a light punch from Barry. 

"Meanie." Barry plops down on the couch, snuggling up to Cisco. 

"Did you call pizza yet?"

"Nope." Barry runs out and in less than five seconds, he comes back with three boxes of pizza. 

"I don't need to call them." He places the boxes down on the coffee table and opens one up. 

"Well would you look at that? Not-burnt pizza!" Cisco mocks, and Barry's eyes roll. 

"Just sit down here so we'll cuddle."

Barry snuggles his face in Cisco's chest, breathing in his scent. 

He coughs a little bit before stating, "You smell like smoke and lost dreams."

"You're a lost dream. I'm so happy I found you though." Cisco gently kisses his boyfriend's forehead. 

"I'm sorry I burnt down the kitchen."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I let you out here in the wilderness all alone for a few hours." Cisco chuckles. 

"Harhar." Barry rolls his eyes.

He looks up at Cisco who is staring at the tv intently. He places a soft kiss on his jaw, Cisco smiling sweetly at this gesture. 

Barry can't cook, but he sure makes one hell of a boyfriend.


End file.
